


Right Choice

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: “I trust you,” Stiles breathes, and it’s true, even if his voice shakes.





	Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 20: Impact Play.

“Trust me, baby,” Chris murmurs, running hands up his bare back. “This is just what you need.”

“I trust you,” Stiles breathes, and it’s true, even if his voice shakes.

He’s a mess right now, honestly, between Scott and his Dad’s reactions to finding out he’s in a relationship with Chris, the finals he’s in the middle of studying for, and all the sleep he needs but can’t get. He’s jittering in his skin, and no amount of caffeine or guided meditation or walks to clear his head can help.

Hence Chris binding him to the St. Andrew’s cross and giving one of his many, many floggers a few practise throws.

And then he hears, “Ready?” in Sir’s deep rumble, and he has to actually follow through and trust Chris, trust his Sir to be right about what will help.

He murmurs, “Green,” and Sir throws the flogger.

Stiles gasps when heat blooms under his skin with the first blow, his focus narrowing down to the way his left shoulder pulses warmly, the muscles letting go, and knows he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
